


Intention

by TrinityEverett



Series: Pornado Fics and Ficlets [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: Kate does her best to help take Castle's mind off his worries, even just for a little while.





	Intention

**Intention**

Gentle fingers slide through his hair, stroke the back of his neck, drawing him out of his stupor. Her hand falls away, pulling his chair back from his desk and turning him to face her.

“You need to relax, Rick,” she murmurs, dipping her head to kiss his ear. “It’ll be okay.”

His breath comes out in a rush. “What if it’s not? What if-”

His wife stops him with a finger to his lips that she chases with her mouth, the flick and slide of her tongue.

“It will be,” Kate insists against his lips. Her hands slip over his shoulders, down his chest, fingers curling around his. “Now stand up, we’re going to take care of some of this tension of yours.”

He does as she commands, noticing for the first time the silky robe draped around her body, half-closed but gaping just enough to tell him she has plans that don’t involve a game of scrabble - unless it’s ‘Already Stripped Scrabble’ or another variation they’ll make up on the spot. Her lips quirk at his perusal, but she just works at his shirt, moving to caress him through his pants once his chest is bare. 

He jerks into her hand, helping her unbutton and unzip, wiggling his pants down his hips and taking his underwear with them.

Kate grins, smearing a kiss over his lips. Her fingers trail over his cock, gentle caresses that stoke the embers of his arousal. “Sit,” she murmurs, sliding her thumb along the underside of his shaft before releasing him.

He reaches for her as his ass hits the chair, but she knocks his hands away, loosening the tie on her robe and letting it fall to her feet. Stepping between his legs, she allows just the barest of touch, the cup of his hands over her breasts, the drag of his fingertips down her sides, the brush of his knuckles over her curls.

“Later,” she promises, taking his hand, wrapping her lips around his fingertip.

She releases his hand, kneeling before him, her mouth brushing his chest as her hands caress his knees, his thighs, the bones of his hips, taking her time to drive him wild.

He nearly flies out of the chair when her tongue finally sweeps over the head of his dick and her lips part, taking him into her mouth. For the first time in days, his mind goes blissfully blank, centered only on her, on the warmth of her mouth, the fire in her touch.

Exactly as she’d intended.


End file.
